Mobile voice-over-IP (VoIP) handover is the process of continuing a voice call as a user moves between IP-based packet-switched (PS) networks (e.g., wireless LAN (WLAN) or Wi-MAX networks, etc.) and circuit-switched (CS) cellular networks. To effectuate such handover, current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards specify that when a dual mode wireless user equipment (UE) device originates a call requesting inter-domain continuity, the call be routed to a call continuity control function (CCCF) element that is disposed in a new, IP-based network architecture referred to as the IP multimedia subsystem (IMS). One of the proposed solutions to implement the call routing process involves providing a Public Service Identity in the form of an E.164 number (e.g., a called party number) to which a call reference identity may be appended to generate an IP multimedia routing number (IMRN), also referred to as Voice Call Continuity (VCC) Domain Transfer Number (VDN) in the 3GPP TS 23.206 specification. However, when call reference identity digits are appended to the E.164 number, it results in a number that is longer than the 15-digit length limitation specified under the ITU-T standards. It is therefore possible that the extra digits may be lost when such a number is routed via a network. Further, if there is a reliance on the Caller ID information being provided to the VCC application or CCCF element in the IMS network, this information may be lost in the international ISDN infrastructure using the ISDN User Part (ISUP) signaling. Additionally, since IMS is designed to support multiple registrations of a common Public Identity from different UE devices, establishing correct call legs becomes paramount in effectuating call continuity.